feudaltalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaharia
The Founding of The Kingdom Prior to the founding of the single human nation, The Kingdom of Kaharia, the humans of the world simply lived in small-communal city states working and living off of the land. However, without a righteous ruler in place, crime was very common. Language barriers made it harder for the city-states to communicate and war was emminent. The Principality of Kahar was the strongest city-state primarily because of it's order. Discipline was natural and it had a true ruler who they called a prince. Not to mention, Kahar was the biggest city-state with the strongest martial force. Aware of the need for a true leader and a true human identity, Prince Arthur Fiennes would begin his quest to combine all the city-states under one flag, a flag that he would call Kaharia. Many city-states were excited about the idea and instantly agreed, teaching them a common language began instantly. By this point, Arthur was now King Arthur of Kaharia. Using the fear of the orcs as a common rally, Arthur was able to eventually combine all the city-states under him with minimal violence. The Kingdom of Kaharia was born. King Arthur Fiennes (r.930-962) Upon forming the Kingdom of Kaharia, Arthur would immediately turn his attention to the contstruction of a capital. The contstruction started with a keep to house a knightly order. In this keep he housed what would come to be known as the Order of The Knights Templar. By year 942, the entire keep was complete and his Kinghood was well known. In this time, the capital was also nearly complete. In this time, orcs and humans first started communicating, never really going further than a sideways glance. King Wade DePure (r.962-974) It was King DePure's reign that truly started the rivalry we know today of Orcs versus Humans. Both leaders, King DePure and Warchief Gy'ud knew that some sort of agreement had to be made to ensure that no warfare would take place. King DePure was able to set up a solid trading partnership with the orcs, however he thought it would be a good idea to try and take advantage of the agreement. This became known as The Dark Trade, one thing in many events leading up to the rivalry and constant warfare. No true warfare took place until the end of DePure's reign and this warfare was the end of his reign. Killed on the battlefield against Orcs, his single son Davis DePure did not take the throne, but rather someone else. King Rodrigo Maidenway The Great(r.962-1003) This King was knighted by King DePure after showing prowess in a battle against an orcish horde. Dubbed Sir Rodrigo The Great, he would late become King Rodrigo Maidenway The Great by popular vouch. The Prince Davis did not fight the people's decision for he truly cared about Kaharia and knew Rodrigo would be the best choice. The Prince Davis would soon become Sir Davis, a rather important asset to the forming hatred with Orcs because of his childhood experience with what would be known as The Children's Affair. King Rodrigo was known for issuing Templar Rogue attacks on the Orcs, led by Sir Davis. A straight up war was eminent, and it would come soon. King Rodrigo died of old age in the comfort of his palace with no heir. King Simeon Kannon (r.1003-1057) King Simeon would take over for popular vouche because of his military prowess. Simeon was a sort of engineer and created a weapon under his name, the cannon. This weapon revolutionized warfare and made it quite clear that the humans were ready for a true war. Although the cannons could not match the weapons created by the Orcish Goblins, they still did quite the bit of damage on the battlefield. King Simeon was the King to officially declare war on the Orcs, a war that still lasts today. Whilst engineering a stronger cannon, clogged gunpowder caused an explosion which in turn ended King Simeon's life. The glorious Knight, Archibold Highwater would take the throne. King Archibold Highwater The Greater (r.1057-Present) King Archibold is the first king to establish his soverignty of Kaharia. Now, this does not mean this king is tyranical in any way. It simply means he cares so much for the Kingdom that he wants to ensure it's safety. In time of war, he claimed that the Highwater's are the sovereigns of Kaharia and put his son Geoffrey in place as the heir. He will be the first King in Kaharian history to establish his family as a true dynasty. This King is not one to hide away in his keep, but rather one with the people and one with his men. Being a veteran Templar himself, Archibold does not miss the chance to fight a couple of Orcs, especially after his Queen's kidnapping and death in 1058.